brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Trump
Donald John Trump, also known as McDonald's Jizz Trumpet, is the non-fiction person who is the 45th and the current president of the United states of America, he is serving as the president since January 20 2017 and 5 years to come. It is easy to tell thats Trump by looking at his old age. In this game, he is a mythic brawler who is ranged by using his gun to shoot bullets in a quick succession for some quick damage and he can also throws his trump cards to disrupts the opponents by causing them to spin. He has medium health because he isint a frail man just because he is older than the sand nigger. His super makes him lays down the red fancy carpet that you would see in occasions and the carpet would affect all brawlers speed including friendlies and opponents. Attack1: AK-47 Trump holds the AK-47 gun to shoots bullets at his opponents, and it functions exactly like the real life ak47 gun which is commonly used by terrorists extremists. The attack shoots out 4 very small projectile (same size as real ak47 bullet) from the Ak-47 in a quick succession and it travels as fast as the real AK-47 bullets speed which meaning infinite speed in game, the attack looks like the yellow line of bullets because of how fast it travels, it does the same damage as a colts or ricos bullets does and its maximum base damage per ammo is 320 bullets if all bullets lands on the target. This gun is quite good and it explains why the reload speed is quite fast. Its range is 9.5 tiles which is slightly shorter than colts bullets range. The bullet also have a spread but its very small spread, much less than ricos spread. *Base damage: 80 *Range: 9.5 tiles *Reload time: 1.25 seconds *Pierce: 1 Attack2: Trump Card He throws the Joker card (poker card game card) with his face printed on the joker face forward of him and it would deal slight damage to opponents and there is a nasty effect to opponent who got hit by it! Its causes them to spin around for 1 seconds stationary-ly to mess with them in a funny manner (spin animaiton same as spin trap pokemon look below), which hinders their movement for 1 seconds and after the spin duration/phase their screen will then become blur due to the dizziness caused by the spinning for 3 seconds. While they are spinning they cannot attacks. This attack is similar to the taras main attack with same attack size and materials but does not pierce because it isint as hard as hers. This attack uses 2 ammo spaces. *Base damage: 60 *Range: 8.333 tiles (same as tara's old card range) *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 800 Super: Red Carpet When he uses his super, he epic-ly literally lays down a huge red carpet over the whole map with his bare hands that looks exactly like those in real life, note that he has a casting time to use his super and he can moves while laying down the carpet. The effect of the red carpet will cause him and his teamates to move faster speed by 100 and opponents will be slown down by 100 speed instead, the carpet will lasts for 10 seconds as the base duration and sadly the carpet would not damages or heals brawlers on top of it. The effect makes friendlies feels cozier and the opponents to feels rougher in texture, there is the explaination. Upgrading the super will increase its duration and increase the speed change value. The super primary role is to changed how the floor looks to make it have different appearance (fancier looks) for fuck sake and its secondary role is to affect the brawlers movement speed as mentioned. Note: He just need to press the super button to activate the red carpet; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Skins Trivia *This brawler is based on a real person who is currently the US President: Trump the Politician. *He has further delayed the first female president of the USA (probably not clinton when his presidency ends). *There is no restriction that this wiki offers, including based on a real person. *The Trump (president) card attack2 is based on the Trump (poker card game) card which does certain tricks to the opponents to gain an advantage over them. *The spinning animation is based on the [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dungeon_tile#Traps pokemon Dunegon tile Spin Trap] that makes those who step on it spin around without their feet actually moving, yes the brawler will spin exactly that manner. *Not sure if should make the blur have its full power for the first 3 seconds and blur severity decreases overtime after the first 3 seconds which makes the total duration longer. *He supports guns usage in Amercia while the sandy niggah and some others opposes it. Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:New Mythic Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E